This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of variegated lemon tree, the novel characteristics of which reside particularly in the color patterns and the multiplicity of colors displayed by both the new and the mature leaves.
The new lemon tree originated from a sport limb on a Lisbon type lemon tree in a cultivated lemon grove near Tustin, Calif. The limb was first discovered in 1970 by Milton K. Harjung. Thereafter, the new variety was successfully asexually reproduced by Milton K. Harjung and Cameron R. Harjung by budding on several citrus root stocks. This resulted in several progeny trees which have continually displayed the growth and color characteristics typical of that found on the parent sport limb.
An interesting characteristic of the tree is the vivid display of colors on the leaves. Oftentimes the leaf is equally and sharply divided with one half displaying a green color and the other half displaying a yellow color. Other leaves include a wide variety of yellow and green colors without any distinct division therebetween. Another interesting characteristic is the striped color pattern of the fruit and the wood. The wood displays stripes of white and green colors. Still another characteristic of the tree is its vigorous growth.